Las Beyaventuras del IHSB
by FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE
Summary: Un nuevo Instituto de bey fue abierto,nuevas aventuras, amores y desafios les esperan a nuestros Beyluchadores favoritos!. Pesimo Summary
1. Comienzan las clases Reencuentros

**Capitulo I: Comienzan las clases- Reencuentros.**

Un joven castaño se encontraba en la entrada del el instituto académico de la BBA, I.H.S.B (Internacional High School Bladers) observando la magnitud del esplendoroso edificio, en el momento que escucha una voz muy familiar.

-¡Tyson!-Gritó la voz-Llegas tarde, como siempre.

-¡Ey Jefe! ¡Eres tú!

- ¿¿¿y quien pensaste que era???- Exclamó en tono sarcástico.

- Jeje, no se algún admirador- Tyson observa al jefe que trae su laptop y esboza una risita para si mismo- Veo que no te has olvidado a Dizzie en casa como yo lo he hecho con mi sepillo de dientes.

-Eso ni pensarlo- Kenny hecha un vistazo al gran edificio y comienza a hablar- Según mis datos el edificio data de principios del siglo pasado, fue construido como una universidad y dado que la matricula de alumnos era muy baja fue cerrado. Años mas tarde la BBA lo compró y modificó para construir lo que hoy se conoce como I.H.S.B o sea el Internacional High School Bladers, el cual alberga más de 500 alumnos de todo el mundo, los cuales fueron rigurosamente seleccionados.

-Veo que investigaste como siempre.

-Me gusta estar informado- Dijo el Jefe ruborizado.

-Me pregunto si el resto de la pandilla fue admitida, hace tiempo que no recibo una carta de Ray o un correo electrónico de Max, y Kai no se si sigue vivo o que.

En ese mismo instante suena el timbre y ambos chicos corren hacia el aula. En los pasillos todo era un caos de chicos yendo a sus respectivos salones, de repente Tyson que corría delante de Kenny se estrella contra la puerta del casillero de un buen amigo.

-Ay, maldición- grita el moreno- ¿Por qué dejan estas cosas siempre abiertas?

-¿Será porque estaba acomodando mis libros?- Exclama un chico rubio

-¡¡¡Max!!! ¿Eres tú?- Dice emocionado, saltando sobre el estadounidense.

-Si entiendo tu emoción, pero ¿era necesario aplastarme amigo?- Dice Max y mira al chico detrás de de Tyson- Eh Tyson, ¿No es el jefe el que está detrás de ti?

-Así es.

- Ay lo siento no te reconocí, creciste un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos. Exclama un poco sonrojado.

-A mi también me alegra mucho verte Max- dice sarcásticamente.

El timbre suena una vez más y los chicos se dirigen al aula 125, que correspondía a la hora de Matemáticas. Al llega a ella se dan cuenta que hay más de una cara conocida, en la primera fila se encontraba Hilary sentada con Kai, detrás de ellos se hallaban sentados de la misma manera Mariah y Lee, Gary y Kevin, Ray solo, Emily y Michael y Steven y Eddy. En la segunda fila se encontraban sentados, Enrique y Oliver, Roberts y Jonny, Tala y Brian, Mariam y Joseph, Osuma solo y Keane y Salima. Y en la tercera finalmente se hallaban Matilda y Miguel, Raúl y Julia, Brooklin y Mistel y finalmente, Ming Ming y Lucy (una joven Rubia, de ojos claros amiga de la infancia de Max).

-¡Guau! Chicos están todos aquí- Dice Tyson muy sorprendido- ¡Jeje! ¡Esto va a ser GRAN-DIO-SO!

-Entiendo su emoción alumno, pero no cree que es hora de tomar asiento- dice el profesor y mira a los dos chicos que están detrás de Tyson- También va para ustedes dos.

-Si profesor- Dicen los tres al unísono.

Tyson se dirige al tercer asiento de la segunda fila, atrás de Tala y Brian, Kenny va detrás de él y se sienta a su lado. Max se sienta junto a Ray, y comienzan a dialogar mientras el profesor da las pautas de su materia.

-Me presento soy el profesor Heller, conmigo van a tener la materia de Matemática (…)

-Hola Maxie, ¡¡¡woua!!!- Exclamó Ray- No sabía que vendrías a este colegio.

-Yo tampoco sabía que tú cursarías aquí.-Dijo el rubio.- Veo que Kai y Hilary también vienen.

-Así es, me inscribí porque Lee insistió en que tomara el examen de admisión, y el resto es historia.

-Pues yo no sabia que los All Starz estarían aquí, me tomaron por sorpresa.

De repente son interrumpidos por el profesor el cual estaba explicando lo que seria el sistema de calificación de su materia durante el año.

-Disculpen ustedes…, los del medio-Toma el listado con los nombres de los alumnos y prosigue- señores… Tate y Kon, ¿tienen algo para compartir con la clase?...

Max se sonroja, mientras Ray inventa una excusa- Es que, estábamos hablando de… eh… justamente de su materia-Mientras Max añade- estamos totalmente de acuerdo con su sistema de calificaciones M.r Heller.

El profesor mira a ambos y continua

-Bueno, como les venia diciendo, las calificaciones del ultimo semestre son fundamentales para (…)

-Dime Ray, ya le has dicho a Mariah lo que sientes por ella.-Esto provoca que, nuestro queridísimo Ray Kon se sonroje a mas no poder y desmienta lo que siente por la pelirosada.

-Max, ¿de qué estas hablando? sabes que quiero a Mariah como a una hermana, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?...

El estadounidense esboza una risita picara para sus adentros mientras añade:

-Si claro, como digas compañero, yo creo que deberías declarártele antes de que alguien más te la arrebate.

Ray agacha la cabeza y de forma desanimada refuta lo que su amigo acaba de decir:

-Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, ella esta saliendo desde hace ya tiempo con Lee.

- …Oh, lo siento mucho amigo.

Una vez más suena el timbre, y todos los alumnos se dirigen al comedor para ir a almorzar.

La Cafetería era amplia y de color blanco, entre cada mesa había espacio suficiente como para transitar libremente. En la fila se encontraba Kai y Hilary, los cuales debatían cual era el mejor platillo que se habían servido. Mas delante se encontraba Max el cual era detalladamente observado por una joven de cabellos oscuros, este advierte este comportamiento y le regala una sonrisa, la joven le da vuelta la cara y sigue hablando con su novio.

-¿Viste como me miraba?- Cuestiona el norteamericano a su amigo.

-¿Quién?, ¿la cocinera? Jeje ¡¡¡Debe ser porque le echaste demasiada mostaza a tus fideos!!!- Dice Tyson llevando su bandeja llena de comida hacia su mesa.

-¡¡¡No!!! Me refiero a Mariam.

-Te abras confundido, mira como abraza a ese chico, Osuma. Yo creo que son novios.

-Bueno Tyson ya entendí- Dice Sarcásticamente el rubio- Pero te lo juro me miraba.

-Ah… si claro, mira allá hay un lugar.-Dijo el moreno tratando de cambiar de tema.

En la mesa se encontraban Kenny, Kai, Hilary y Ray.

-¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!!-Grito Tyson eufórico.

-Hola Tyson, Max.- Saludo el joven Chino.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Kenny

-Hola ¿Como están?- Le contesto Hilary mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan hacia la boca.

-Bien bien- Dijo Tyson- ¿Saben algo? Maxie tiene una admiradora-

-Cállate tonto-Dijo el joven rubio todo ruborizado.

-Ay si Max, yo también vi como te miraba-Dijo Hilary añadiendo- Esta totalmente enamorada de ti.

-Eso, o es una histérica- La contradijo el ruso- ¡Cómo odio a las chicas así!

-¿Lo dices por algo personal?- Le recriminó Hilary.

Kai le dio vuelta la cara, la tensión invadió la mesa y solo a Kenny se le ocurrió decir algo para cambiar de tema.

-Saben, en la próxima hora conoceremos al nuevo entrenador de Beyblade, todo el mundo se pegunta quién será-Se acomoda los lente y añade- Según mis datos fue elegido entre miles de concursantes de todo el mundo.

-¡Guau!, debe ser bueno- Exclamó Max.

-Pero no mejor que nosotros- añadió Tyson.

-Tyson tiene razón, como se atreven a ponernos un entrenador de Beyblade sabiendo que a esta institución solo vienen los mejores-El ruso baja la mirada y sigue comiendo su almuerzo dejando en claro que no tiene nada más para decir.

Después de un rato el timbre suena nuevamente, y los jóvenes observan que todos los estudiantes se dirigen a la zona de entrenamiento, en el cual los recibe un viejo amigo.

-¿¿¿Señor Dickenson???-Exclaman Tyson, Max y Ray al unísono.

-Buenas tardes a todos, antes que nada quisiera darles la bienvenida a la nueva generación de estudiantes de la Internacional High School Bladers, y recordarles que cualquier queja o duda que tengan deben dirigirse a las autoridades de este establecimiento, la vise directora miss. Wood y el director M.r. Takashi.

-Esto es extraño, no creo que el señor Dickenson halla venido nada más para danos la bienvenida-Dice Ray desconcertado, mientras Kai agrega

-Tienes Razón aquí hay algo más.

-Bien vallamos al grano, el motivo de mi visita se debe a que me he tomado la responsabilidad de presentarles a la persona que será su entrenador durante todo este ciclo electivo, démosle todos una calida bienvenida al nuevo entrenador.

La puerta del auditorio se abre de par en par y un gran resplandor se hace paso por encima de todos, enceguesando a más de un joven, en ella se puede observar una colosal sombra la cual comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente, abriéndose camino entre los estudiantes. Los jóvenes observan atónitos la escena y no se oye ningún tipo de murmullo entre la multitud, la extraña silueta se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el señor Dickenson, deteniéndose una vez que llego a su lado.

-Okay, queridísimos estudiantes de la I.H.S.B les presento al nuevo entrenador de Beyblade, el entrenador M.r Shin Wu…

Todos los alumnos quedaron anonadados por lo que estaban observando y dijeron al unísono:

-¿¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?...

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les gusto, es nuestro primer fic, lo esribí junto con mi hermana Ana


	2. El entrenadorCastigo

La puerta del auditorio se abre de par en par y un gran resplandor se hace paso por encima de todos, enceguesando a más de un joven, en ella se puede observar una colosal sombra la cual comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente, abriéndose camino entre los estudiantes. Los jóvenes observan atónitos la escena y no se oye ningún tipo de murmullo entre la multitud, la extraña silueta se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el señor Dickenson, deteniéndose una vez que llego a su lado.

-Okay, queridísimos estudiantes de la I.H.S.B les presento al nuevo entrenador de Beyblade, el entrenador M.r Shin Wu…

Todos los alumnos quedaron anonadados por lo que estaban observando y dijeron al unísono:

-¿¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?...

**Capitulo II: El entrenador-Castigo.**

-Así es- Comenzó el entrenador- Y espero ratas revoltosas que me hagan caso y no me subestimen sólo por mi altura ya que voy a barrer el polvo con ustedes.

Todos los alumnos estallaron a carcajadas. Esto hizo que el entrenador, un niño de un 1,50m de altura se pusiera rojo de la rabia. El señor Dickenson se despidió de los alumnos dejándolos solos con el entrenador. El niño mofándose de su poderío comenzó con el entrenamiento.

-Tú, el rubio- Dijo Shin señalando a Max.

-¿yo?- Cuestiono el joven estadounidense mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡No!, mi madre- Exclamó con sarcasmo- Claro que tú- Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un escalador que había a su izquierda y prosiguió-Quiero que subas hasta lo más alto y una vez allí arriba quiero que lances tu Bey y lo emboques en el beyestadio que se encuentra allí- Le ordenó Señalando un estadio que se encontraba a mas de 3 metros de el poste de escalar.

- Ja, si niñito y yo te voy a hacer caso a ti- Dijo entre carcajadas el joven Estadounidense.

-No Maxie, no lo hagas enfadar, no vez que es un bebe pequeño y se va a poner a llorar.-Exclamó Tyson Burlándose del entrenador.

-Me gustaría saber el nombre de los dos bufones de la clase.- Dirigiéndole a ambos una mirada matadora.-Tú, el chico de las gafas- Señalando a Kenny-Me dices ya sus nombres o te llevaras una pali... digo una aplazo para toda tu vida… escolar.

-Si señor- Dijo asustadizo mientras el entrenador Wu le arcaba una ceja.

-Por el momento solo me dirás entrenador ¿entendido?

-si señor…entrenador.

-¿¿y bien??...-lanza una mirada fulminante al chico, mientras acomoda su gorra.

-bueno, ellos son…-Kenny desbordado por la presión, le responde con un hilo de voz. -Son… Max Tate y Tyson Granger…

-Ah sí, muy bien Tate, Granger y el de gafas al salón de castigo.- Y mira al resto y prosigue- Y esto que les sirva de lección al que se quiera burlar de mi por mi altura o por mi edad, ya que yo tengo mas poderío que todos ustedes ratas de alcantarilla.

Tyson y Max se dirigen al salón de castigo mientras que Kenny se vuelve hacia el entrenado Wu para preguntarle.- Ehh… señor… entrenador-El entrenador se da vuelta y el jefe entra en pánico- eeentiendo lo de Max y Tyson…-Duda en seguir- Pero a mi por qué me castigo.

-Ah- Lo mira de reojo y sigue- A ti te castigué por traicionar a tus amigos, odio a los traidores, son la peor escoria del planeta, así que tienes cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o te aplastaré como a un gusano.

Kenny sale corriendo del gimnasio y alcanza a Tyson y Max antes de que entraran al salón de castigo.

-Sin rencores, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta el jefe a sus amigos

-Y no lo se, tu que dices Tyson lo perdonamos.- Pregunta Max con un leve tono de sarcasmo y guiñándole el ojo a Tyson.

-Y ser castigado el primer día de clases no es nada divertido, tendré que pensarlo.- Le contesta

-Chicos no se enojen, es que- Se acomoda las gafas y prosigue- es que hay algo en ese chico que me asusta y mucho.

-Relájate jefe no nos enojaremos, en cuanto al chico tendrá una lección, nadie se mete con los Blade Breakers y vive para contarlo.- Dice Tyson mientras los tres chicos juntas sus manos.

-Nos vengaremos.- Le contesta Kenny

-Ese niño morderá el polvo.- Agrega Max

-Tengo un plan, acérquense. Tyson les cuenta el plan a sus amigos y estos aceptan hacer el dichoso plan.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, el entrenador continuaba con su clase…

-Continuemos, me tome la molestia de agruparlos en grupos de a dos antes de que comenzara la clase, trabajaran así hasta el final de mes, en donde volveré a reagruparlos, diré sus nombres seguido del de su compañero, ¿Quedó claro?

-Siiiii.- Contestaron todos al unísono.

-OK, comenzaré, Kay y Lucy, Salima y Ray, Hilary y Tyson, Mariah y Lee, Tala y Julia, Mariam y Max, Kenny y Emily, Enrique y Miguel, Matilda y Roberts, Raúl y Keane, Joseph y Oliver, Ming Ming y Osuma, Brooklyn y Mistel, Steven y Gary, Kevin, Michael y Eddy, que trabajaran de a tres por que sobran, los compañeros de los tres castigados trabajaran juntos por hoy, armen los grupos.-El entrenador espera que se agrupen y luego continua.- Hoy veremos la confianza, un buen equipo, según mi punto de vista, debe tener tres ejes principales, la confianza, el respeto por el trabajo del otro y finalmente y la superación, que vendría a ser el mejorar cada día. La confianza es algo vital en un equipo. Les daré cinco minutos para que conozcan a su compañero de equipo y luego continuaremos con el entrenamiento.-El entrenador se dirige hacia la puerta del auditorio y le dirige una amenaza a sus alumnos antes de irse- Compórtense porque sino terminaran todos castigados, ¿okay?

-Si.- contestaron los alumnos

Kay fue en busca de su compañera como el resto de los alumnos, mientras que Hilary lo vigilaba con recelo.

- Así que tu nombre es Lucy ¿verdad?- Pregunto Kay a la hermosa chica que tenia delante de sus ojos.

-Si, así es.- Lucy dudo en continuar- Y tú eras…

-Kay, un gusto.-Dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla, esto hizo que Lucy se ruborizara y por ende que Hilary que los observaba desde el otro lado del gimnasio se pusiera roja de la rabia.

-¡¡¡Que idiota!!! No lo puedo creer está flirteando con esa desconocida, pero ya me va a escuchar.- Dijo Hilary con un fuerte tono de furia a Mariam y Emily.

-Tranquilízate y concéntrate- dijo Emily con un tono autoritario, mientras Mariam la codeaba y le hacia un gesto de reprobación-.

Del otro lado del gimnasio se encontraban Mariah y Lee, conversando sobre algunas tácticas de juego que habitualmente usaban. Mariah prestándole poca atención a lo que su compañero decía, observa a un joven que se encontraba charlando de un modo muy jovial con su compañera de equipo, de repente Lee le reprocha- ¿Estas prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo? – La pelirosada se da vuelta y de un modo poco expresivo le responde- Lo siento, estaba distraída ¿decías?- Lee esboza una risita algo sarcástica y le contesta- Mariah…, desde que llegamos aquí estas un poco extraña, ¿Te sucede algo? , no estabas así desde… bueno tú sabes.

-No es nada, me encuentro bien, sigamos en lo que estábamos-Exclamo Mariah algo resignada, mientras su compañero de grupo la observaba percatándose de que algo andaba mal.

Mientras tanto en el salón de castigo, 3 jóvenes se encontraban hablando a hurtadillas sobre los últimos detalles de su plan, sin que nadie se percatara de su sola presencia, la sala se encontraba atestada de adolescentes mal hablados, contestones y desobedientes. Debían ser muy discretos si querían que su plan de resultado sin que nadie se entere.

-Eso es todo.- Dice Tyson y agrega-Comenzaremos esta noche los preparativos y pondremos el plan en marcha mañana durante el entrenamiento.

-¡Genial!

De pronto el entrenador entra al salón de castigo y comienza a hablar con el profesor encargado de los alumnos castigados.

**Wiii un capitulo nuevo!!! Perdón por la tardanza!!!**

**Si les gusto dejen rewiers y si no quéjense!!! Jeje Bye!!! **


End file.
